speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanus
Mechanus (also known as the Clockwork Nirvana) is a Lawful Neutral Outer Plane made up of infinite realms contained on top of spinning gears, each moving in concert with one another in a perfect balance. Between all of the realms of Mechanus is a perfect balance between dark and light, hot and cold, and each and every element. Life in Mechanus Mechanus is without pain and the only pleasure that its inhabitants feel is that of belonging and that of completing the tasks required of them, helping maintain the law and order of the Great Wheels. The only passion and individualism in Mechanus is brought in by visitors. Spell-casting planeswalkers will find that the illusion school of magic is wholly useless on this plane, and most will find that their charisma and wisdom are dulled by the constant droning aura of conformity pushing them to assimilate. The Foundation The essential pieces of the plane are kept in place by the Grand Primus, in the central gear called Regulus. His servitors ensure that the other realms and gears are maintained, preventing entropy through their specialized functions. The four primary servants of the Primus who fulfill this goal are the Modrons, the Moignos, the Inevitables, and the Gear Spirits. The Gears of the plane are interlocking, but due to their great size and the very stable flow of gravity that adheres to the surface of the discs, one wouldn't generally notice the movement except on a very small gear (which would turn much faster). Collections of smaller gears are called Knots, because many small gears can fit in small areas and they contrast greatly with the continent-sized gears of many realms. Natives of Mechanus Aside from the main servants of the Primus, there are many other beings that originate from the plane. Axial Dragons, Mechanatrix, Clockroaches, Clockwork Creatures (Template), Clockwork Menders, Einheriar, Mediators, Parai, and Zenythri. Outsiders in Mechanus Many Outsiders find Mechanus a suitable place to live, foremost among them are the Formians, Astral Deva, Yugoloth, Arcanes, Scaladar, Triobrands, Baatezu, Bladelings, Demarax, Steel Dragons, and Myconids, but also Baku, Cranium Rats, Archons, Observers, Maelephants, Per, Quills, Reaves, Spellhaunts, Tso, and Spectators. Lesser Realms of Nirvana * The Center is the heart of the Formian colony. According to the Formians it is the point where all movement originates in the gears of Mechanus. * Anu is a realm controlled by Anu. * The realm of Everwatch belonged to Helm before his death and now lies abandoned, guarded by his constructs that still await their master's return. * Hoar holds a realm known as the Doomcourt. * The Jade Palace of Tian is controlled by Yu-Huang Shang Ti and the Shen Pantheon, although the rest of the realm of Tian is actually located in Celestia. * A meditation realm of light, completely unadorned and called the Sun-disc is controlled by Ra-Horakhty. * Neumannus is a realm of interconnected and self-sustaining factories that create the Inevitables. * Utu and Enki once controlled a realm in Mechanus, although it has since been ransacked by Formians and picked clean. * A gear once inhabited by the original incarnation of Mystra still has structures on it, although her city is long gone some beings pick through the ruins looking for arcane artifacts. * Psilofyr controls a realm called Mycelia in Nirvana. * Pholtus maintains a series of cogs known as the Path of Law. * Nai-no-Kami holds a region with shifting gears known as The Shaking Land. * Yama holds a realm called Yamasadena. * Varuna holds the Vigilant Eye. * Rudra controls a realm known as Focus of Energy. * Quetzalcoatl holds a joint realm here with Xolotl called the Soul-sphere. The realm is made up of interlocking rings that spin independently of one another, getting smaller and smaller and bridging until they lead to the center, where a solid sphere resides. On that sphere are two pyramids, one white and one black, the white leads to other heavenly realms such as that of Jazirian, but the black leads to the realms of Mictecacihuatl and Tezcatlipoca. Category:Planes